merlinfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Złoto goblina
Złoto goblina to trzeci odcinek 3. serii "Przygód Merlina". Skupia się on głównie na Gajuszu, opętanym przez tytułowe stworzenie. Streszczenie Merlin wpada do ukrytego pokoju i przypadkiem uwalnia Goblina. Podstępne stworzenie opanowuje Gajusza, budząc w nim miłość do złota, piwa i... magicznych żartów. Czy Merlin, mając na karku łysego króla i plagę wzdęć nachodzącą pałacowy dwór, będzie w stanie rozwiązać problem i wygnać Goblina, nim dojdzie do poważniejszych szkód? Fabuła Merlin przychodzi do bibliotekarza i mówi mu, że Gajusz prosił go o bestiariusz. Geoffrey informuje go, iż nie widział go od lat, ale powinien być gdzieś we wschodnim skrzydle. Merlin skręca jednak w złą stronę, a bibliotekarz mówi mu o tym i Emrys zmienia kierunek na właściwy. Kiedy zauważa poszukiwaną księgę wysoko na półce, sięga po nią. Kiedy już prawie ją chwyta naciska na tajemny przełącznik, który obraca półkę wraz z Merlinem. Emrys znalazł się w sekretnym pomieszczeniu. Tam otwiera księgę z zaklęciami, a po chwili ją zamyka. uwalnia goblina]]Po chwili Merlin słyszy głos dobiegający ze skrzyni, która leży koło niego. Otwiera ją. Wyskakuje z niej tajemnicze stworzenie i pyta Merlina, czy zapomniał języka w gębie. Młody czarodziej jest w szoku, że to stworzenie potrafi mówić. Kreatura rozprostowuje kości i mówi, że kisiła się w skrzyni przez pięćdziesiąt lat, po czym zaczyna wszystko rozwalać i robić hałas. Merlin mówi temu stworzeniu, aby rozrabiało ciszej. Zdenerwowany Emrys każe kreaturze wracać do skrzyni. Ta ze smutkiem idzie w kierunku skrzyni. Jednak po chwili rzuca się na Merlina i mówi, że tylko żartował. Emrysowi udaje się pochwycić stworzenie, ale te w tajemniczy sposób znika. Merlin zauważa, jak kreatura przemieniła się w żółte światełko, które przenika przez ścianę. W ten sposób znajduje stworzenie w bibliotece i tam ono zrzuca z półek książki, również poszukiwany wcześniej przez Merlina bestiariusz. Kreatura rusza dalej. Merlin idąc przez zamkowe korytarze dostrzega, że wszystko jest porozwalane i porozrzucane. W ten sposób dociera do komnaty Artur, która jest w podobnym stanie, jak zamkowe korytarze. Książę przychodzi do swego pokoju i domaga się od Emrysa wyjaśnień, na co ten odpowiada, że robi wiosenne porządki. Merlin zauważa ruszające się drzwi i orientuje się, że to poszukiwane przez niego stworzenie. Rusza więc jego tropem. Kreatura dociera do komnaty Morgany i zachwyca się jej bransoletą. Kiedy dostrzega Merlina zabiera bransoletę i wyskakuje przez okno. Emrys szybko zbiera biżuterię, a po chwili pojawia się Gwen. Merlin próbuje wyjść z niezręcznej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Później razem z Gajuszem identyfikuje tajemnicze stworzenie jako goblin. Stary medyk ostrzega Emrysa, że kreatura nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby zdobyć swojego ukochane złoto. Wtedy przychodzi Artur i woła Gajusza oraz Merlina w pilnej sprawie do królewskiej komnaty. i Merlin zastają króla łysego]]Książę ostrzega ich, że jeśli im życie miłe, to żeby się nie śmiali. W komnacie dostrzegają Uthera, zupełnie łysego. Gajusz mówi po cichu Merlinowi, że to zaiste sprawka czaru rzuconego przez goblina. Młody czarodziej zaczyna się śmiać z łysiny Uthera, ale Gajusz pyta się go, jak myśli, co król zrobi gdy dowie się, kto uwolnił kreaturę. Merlin pyta medyka, jak schwytać goblina, a ten mówi, że zastawią na niego pułapkę i użyją w tym celu złota. Emrys zabiera spod łóżka Artura skrzynkę ze złotem. Po kryjomu wychodząc z komnaty księcia potyka się i budzi go. Artur pyta, kto tu jest. Z pomocą magii Merlin zrzuca na księcia zasłony znad jego łóżka. Artur walczy owinięty w nie i upada na podłogę, po czym wzywa straż. Merlin i Gajusz szykują szlak pełen złota. ]]Kiedy go dopadają stworzenie ponownie zamienia się w żółte światełko. Merlin próbując go schwytać nie zauważa, że stworzenie weszło w Gajusza. Medyk krzyczy na Emrysa, że wypuścił goblina. Gajusz zrównuje swoją izbę z powierzchnią ziemi chcąc znaleźć złoto. Kiedy przychodzi Merlin medyk mówi, że to robota goblina i żeby tu posprzątał. Informuje Emrysa, że idzie do tawerny. W oberży Gajusz zauważa siłujących się mężczyzn, którzy płacą za wygraną złotem. Starzec siłuje się z umięśnionym mężczyzną i wygrywa. Otrzymuje za to złoto i oblizuje się po wargach. Następnego ranka Gajusz budzi się na kacu i każe Merlinowi kupić coś do jedzenia. Kiedy medyk jest sam przychodzi do niego Morgana i mówi mu, że potrzebuje swojej mikstury nasennej, ponieważ ktoś ukradł jej bransoletę. Ten odpowiada, żeby dała mu spokój i policzyła owce jak każdy. Morgana przypomina mu, że jest podopieczną króla. Gajusz mówi jej, że widzi jej serce i jest zimne jak głaz i w rzeczywistości nienawidzi Uthera. Morgana jest zaniepokojona zachowaniem medyka i zdenerwowana wychodzi. Gajusz zatrzymuje ją, by dać jej zaczarowaną przez siebie miksturę. Następnie Gajusz-goblin chodzi po mieście i „leczy” ludzi za pieniądze. Przychodzi też do Gwen i mówi jej, że przyszedł uratować jej życie, bo dopadła ją śmiertelna choroba, która dotknęła ostatnio Camelot. Chce jej dać fałszywe lekarstwo, ale za pieniądze. Gwen uznaje to za kiepski żart. Jednak kiedy Gajusz mówi, że nikt się nie śmieje, ta postanawia zapłacić. Medyk-goblin „leczy” też króla waląc go z całych sił po głowie i mówiąc, że to jest konieczne, aby pobudzić krążenie, i żeby król odzyskał bujną czuprynę. Kiedy Merlin przychodzi do izby Gajusza, widzi jak ten liże monety i orientuje się, że wstąpił w niego goblin. Emrys ostrzega goblina, że go zabije, na co ten odpowiada, że nie może go zranić nie raniąc przy tym Gajusza. W izbie rady Artur informuje króla, że ktoś dokonuje w zamku aktów wandalizmu. Nagle Gwen, Morgana i Uther za sprawą magii goblina zaczynają pierdzieć. Król każe wszystkim się rozejść. Po powrocie do izby Gajusza Merlin jest wściekły na goblina, a kiedy ten chce wyjść, to Emrys zamyka mu drzwi przed nosem za pomocą czarów. Medyk używając magii rzuca w Merlina sztyletem, ale Merlin swoim darem go zatrzymuje. Młody czarodziej informuje goblina, że znajdzie sposób, aby wypędzić go z ciała Gajusza. Kreatura idzie do biblioteki. Tam Gajusz spotyka Geoffrey ‘a, który mówi mu, że wybierał się do niego, bo przeszywa go ból w nodze, na co ten odpowiada, że nic dziwnego skoro musi dźwigać tyle sadła. Merlin szuka Artura, a kiedy go znajduje ten każe strażnikom go aresztować. Zaprowadzają oni Emrysa przed oblicze króla. Uther pyta go, czy to prawda, iż jest odpowiedzialny za dolegliwości, które dotknęły w ostatnim czasie Camelot. Merlin zaprzecza. Gajusz pokazuje Emrysowi księgę zaklęć, którą rzekomo u niego znalazł. Merlin mówi Utherowi, że w medyka wstąpił goblin, ale nie dysponując żadnymi dowodami zostaje skazany na śmierć. W oberży Gajusz opluwa sir Leona piwem, a ten każe stanąć mu do walki. Goblin przeprasza go za to i postanawia dać rycerzom piwo, do którego wlewa magiczną miksturę. Merlin za pomocą czarów wykrada śpiącemu rycerzowi klucze i ucieka z więzienia. Emrys ukrywa się w domu Ginewry. Na drugi dzień Artur informuje króla, że Merlin zbiegł. Gajusz jest tym faktem oburzony i wyzywa strażników od niekompetentnych durni i przeprasza za swą porywczość. Uther jednak przyznaje mu rację i każe Arturowi ukarać strażnika i odnaleźć Merlina. Tymczasem on oznajmia Ginewrze, że trzeba wypędzić goblina z Gajusza. Postanawia zakraść się do komnaty medyka i znaleźć w księgach rozwiązanie. Mówi też Gwen, aby porozmawiała z Arturem, ale ta nie chce po wczorajszym incydencie. Jednak po namowach Merlina służąca Morgany decyduje się podjąć zadania. Artur zaprasza Gajusza do swojej komnaty w celu podziękowania mu za wydanie Merlina. Kiedy medyk jest z powodu jego śmierci zadowolony książę orientuje się, iż Gajusz jest goblinem. zastaje Artura z oślimi uszami]]Kreatura za pomocą magii ogłusza go i zaczarowuje. Skrępowana Ginewra puka do komnaty Artura. Słysząc dziwny dźwięk wchodzi. Za łóżkiem zastaje Artura z oślimi uszami. Książę nie jest jednak w stanie nic powiedzieć, bo rży. O całym zajściu Gwen mówi Merlinowi i oboje się z tego śmieją. Emrys informuje Ginewrę, iż gdyby Gajusz umierał goblin musiałby opuścić jego ciało. o wyleczenie choroby]] Merlin odciąga uwagę bibliotekarza i zakrada się po skrzynię, z której uwolnił goblina. Gajusz spotyka Leona, który ma na twarzy chrosty. Ten informuje go, że te dolegliwości mają wszyscy z karczmy. Chce, aby medyk to wyleczył i rusza za nim. Merlin polewa skrzynkę ze złotem goblina trucizną i razem z Gwen ukrywają się. Gajusz przychodzi i liże złoto. Po chwili Merlin i Gwen wychodzą z ukrycia. Goblin opuszcza ciało Gajusza. Przez kreaturę Ginewra upuszcza antidotum. Goblin chce opanować ciało Merlina i w tym celu wlatuje mu do buzi. Merlin szybko wrzuca go do skrzyni, po czym ją zamyka. Po rozpaczliwych poszukiwaniach udaje mu się odnaleźć antidotum, które natychmiast podaje Gajuszowi. Po chwili ten przebudza się. Następnie w izbie rady Gajusz przyznaje królowi, że wstąpił w niego goblin. Zapewnia też, iż Merlin jest niewinny. Gajusz mówi Utherowi, żeby schował goblina w bezpiecznym miejscu. Król pyta medyka, kto go uwolnił, ale ten mówi, że nie wie. Później w zamkowych korytarzach spotykają się Artur i Gwen i zgadzają się zapomnieć o wydarzeniach ostatnich kilku dni. Następnie Artur walczy z rycerzami i zaczyna rżeć. Merlin mówi Gajuszowi, że chce zachować ten czar jeszcze jeden dzień, ponieważ jest zbyt dobry. Obsada W rolach głównych * Colin Morgan jako Merlin * Bradley James jako Artur * Katie McGrath jako Morgana * Angel Coulby jako Gwen * Richard Wilson jako Gajusz * Anthony Head jako Uther W pozostałych rolach * Rupert Young jako Sir Leon * Michael Cronin jako Geoffrey z Monmouth * Calum MacPherson jako Evoric Gościnnie * Mark Williams jako głos goblina * Gemma Arrowsmith jako Rose * Simon Nehan jako Tom Ciekawostki *Jest to odcinek bardziej komediowy. *Jest to czwarty odcinek, w którym Merlin trafił do więzienia. Pierwszy raz w odcinku "Smocze wołanie", drugi raz w odcinku "Klątwa Korneliusza Sigana", a trzeci raz w odcinku "Łowca czarownic". Później Merlin trafi do więzienia jeszcze w dwóch odcinkach; w odcinku "Królowa serc", a następnie w odcinku "Lekcja zemsty". Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki 3 serii